Time's Running Out
by Warriorwolfess
Summary: Elizabeth Turner has sworn herself to service aboard the Flying Dutchman, to be with her beloved Will. But she grows older by the day and finding a way to make her young again forever isn't easy. Can Will save her before time runs out? Warning: Fluffy.
1. Young and Old

Chapter 1

She had agreed to be part of his crew, for the sake of her being with him just as his father had, and barely still did. She worked, despite her aging bones. Elizabeth Turner was fifty-two years old now, and it was beginning to show. She looked at herself in the mirror, tears streaking her bony cheeks. She looked down at her slightly wrinkled hands, a tear dropping on one of the blue veins that stuck out. Suddenly, two strong hands swept over hers. "Don't cry." she heard the sweet voice of the man she loved in her ear. Slowly she turned, looking at his still-young, handsome face. It only made her sobbing worse, and she pulled away from him. "No. No, Will.".

Will frowned, it breaking his heart to see her like this. "Elizabeth, tell me what's wrong?" he asked, though silently he knew.

"Are you blind, Will? Are you? I'm old. And you--you are forever--" she slammed herself down on the floor, crying harder into her hands, knowing she looked like a pathetic mess in front of him.

Will walked over and knelt beside her, wrapping her in a hug as tears glistened in his eyes as well. "I am forever young, yes. But you must never forget the fact that forever I shall love you." he told her, kissing her gently.

She shook as she pulled away from his lips, and hid her face. She could feel his fingers moving through her hair.

"Please." Will pleaded to her, as she turned back to look at him. He stroked her face, leaning his forehead against hers as he let her cry on him. "We may be married, Will... but I--" she stopped to gulp, her lip trembling as she stared into his eyes. "

Will finally let the tears fall from his eyes. "I could care less if you were a hundred.". He let his wet cheeks touch hers.

She couldn't help but smile through her sobs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hearing him tell her he loved her for what must've been the eleventh time that day.

"I have to get back to the Dutchman's helm." he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll wait for you.".

Will rose and brushed her hair back, bending down to kiss her forehead before turning and walking out.

-x-

Will smiled as he walked into his cabin later that night, placing his coat down as he crawled into the bed beside Elizabeth. She'd been crying again, he could tell by her wet face. He lifted his thumb to brush the tears away, skimming over the slight wrinkles. He didn't even notice Elizabeth's eyes flutter open as she stared at him. She ran her hand along his, her lip trembling.

"You don't have to cry...you've no reason to." Will said, knowing he'd have to go through this again later anyways.

Elizabeth hid her face in the pillow, crying. "I hate being old." she said.

Will stroked her back. "I hate being young.".

"You wouldn''t think that if you looked like me." she said sadly.

Will laughed. "Well, if I looked like you then I'd be very, very attracted to myself.".

Elizabeth sat up and hit him with the pillow with a suprising strength, and Will fell backwards, onto the floor. She only smirked and leaned over the bed, looking down at him.

"That's better." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, so now you want me to hit you?" she asked.

"Anything that makes you feel better, my love." he told her, seeing her face soften in a sad-like way as he stood and crawled back in the bed with her.

"You're just awful." she said, burying her face in his chest. "Don't even know when to let a woman cry.".

Will grinned. "Not when that woman could be laughing.".

She let out a sound that was both a sob and a laugh, making her face look very odd. She looked up at him, as he smiled at her. "Well, laughing will only give me more wrinkles.".

Will kissed one of the wrinkles under her eye with a small chuckle. "So does crying, but so be it.".

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, before she kissed him. "Good night." she said, and then leaned into him with a sigh, feeling his arm wrap over her. "I love you." he told her, but she was all ready asleep. "Elizabeth Turner.".


	2. The Fountain

Chapter 2

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave..." Elizabeth sang as she scrubbed the decks. She looked up at Will, who looked back at her sympathetically. He hated that she had to work, but it was part of her keep. For a moment Will wondered why couldn't she be immortal like the rest of the crew mind his father. Of coarse, she hadn't exactly died, and though they'd discussed it Will decided it was best not to try and kill her to make her immortal, unsure if it'd work. But, somehow, Will would find away to make her young again. It wasn't that he cared about how old she was, no. He loved her no matter what, and the only two reasons he had been searching for a way to secure her immortality was because she felt like his great-grandmother constantly, and the fact that she would eventually die. Will was more than sure that he could not suffer an eternity without her.

"Captain, we've spotted land!" one of his crew called, and Will nodded as he began to give orders. He, out of the corner of his eye, felt Elizabeth watching him in admiration. As soon as he was done he locked the wheel in place and headed over to her, taking the scrubber and bucket from her. "You should go ashore with the rest, gather information.".

Elizabeth nodded and rose to her feet, her body shaking from under the clothes. She walked near the bow, watching Will as he came beside her. They didn't speak, only stare at land, wanting to speak.

As they came up to land, Will watched his crew go. He then felt his father come up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. Will glanced back at his father, his lips pursing.

"Where are we going to go when she comes back with no information?" Bill said gruffly.

"Don't say when; there's a possibility we might get lucky this time." Will said.

Bill looked at his son, and then he sighed and walked off, knowing not to test the boy.

-x-

Elizabeth walked through the busy streets of Barbados with a frown across her aged face. She knew that looking was just a waiste of time; there was no way she would find a way for her to be young, and stay that way at that. She sighed, walking into a tavern and putting her head in her hands with a groan.

"...the Fountain o' Youth.

Elizabeth heard a familiar voice, and then looked up to see a man, a bit older than she, with kohl-lined eyes and a beard seperated into two uneven parts. Her tired eyes widened, and she forgot about what he said. She rose. "Jack!" she said, walking to his table and clasping her hands on the wood. "It's good to see you." she commented.

Jack stared at her for a moment. "Do I know you?" he asked.

A frown crossed Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth Turner ring any bells?".

"Lizzie! Well, isn't this a coincidence?" Jack stood, opening his arms.

"You haven't changed a bit." she commented.

"I haven't a reason te, now I do I?" he winked. "What brings ye here?".

"Actually...if you would be as so kind to explain what you were saying about a Fountain of Youth..." she said.

"Oh...tha'..." Jack frowned. "Why ye need te know?".

"Because, due to a series of circumstances dealing with eternity and the conjoinence of true love, I am deeply intrigued by such a Fountain.".

"Ahh, William." Jack said. "Seen 'im lately?".

"I joined his crew?".

"Ye died?".

"No, I struck somewhat of a deal with him." she sighed. "Jack, he's so young...and I'm growing older by the minute. I need that Fountain. Chances are I don't deserve your help, but I need it.".

"Okay, love. Let's just get back to the Pearl, and I'll explain on the way." he grinned at her and suddenly she didn't feel as old when he smiled at her. She followed, listening to the story of the Fountain. "...anyways, I 'av the charts...but ye see I'm missin' a goblet.".

"A goblet?".

"Yes. Crafted by the gods. Wivout the Goblet, the Fountain cannot be found.".

"And how do we retrieve this Goblet?".

"Donno.".

"You don't know?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly worried.

"Tha's why yer gonna help me figure i' out." he said, finally reaching the Pearl. Elizabeth glanced towards the Dutchman. "Yer gonna follow us out te sea, and I'm goin' te need ye on the Pearl." Jack added. "Tell William tha'.".

Elizabeth nodded, watching him climb aboard his ship, as she went back to her own to tell Will. Had that just happened?


	3. Puzzles

Chapter 3

Another day of ferrying souls. It was something William did not enjoy doing, but he had to nethertheless. By the time he finished it was very late, probably edging on morning. He looked to the Black Pearl, now beside the Dutchman.

"We done, mate?" Jack called, and Will nodded. He turned. "Father would you mind taking the helm?" he asked Bill, who shook his head and took the wheel. William then walked off, going down to his cabin. He burst through the doors, running up to Elizabeth. She had been waiting for him, in her nightdress, on the bed. He embraced her, kissing her cheek.

"Well, someone's happy." she chuckled at Will.

"How could I not be?" he asked, sitting beside her.

Elizabeth shrugged, looking at her feet.

"Don't tell me you're going to start criticizing your feet now?" Will asked with a smirk.

Elizabeth looked at him. She started sucking on the inside of her cheek, and winced evily at him.

Will just rolled his eyes and nuzzled into her neck, kissing it. She decided to let go of thoughts of her old body, and enjoy Will's gentle kisses along the skin of her neck. She leaned her head to the opposite side he was kissing, moaning softly as he kissed the area just below her jawline. "Will..." she groaned.

"Mmmh?" he looked at her, tilting his head slightly.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, looking back at him. "I'm sorry.".

"You've nothing to be sorry for." he kissed her, glad that she kissed back through the awkwardness of it all. She moaned in anticipation, as if knowing what was coming. She felt her back leaning into the matress at his weight, the seams of her nightdress being pulled... "Oh!".

-x-

She was crying...again. Of coarse, she made sure Will was asleep; she didn't want him to hear her. She shouldn't cry; they would find the Fountain of Youth and then everything would be fine. But for how long would she have to wait? She felt as if she were only hurting Will with every day she became older, even though he told her that she was beautiful and that he loved her more than anything, especially when he made love to her. The love making was always short, however, due to that there wasn't much her body could take. She breathed heavily even now, an hour after it was over. She looked over at Will, watching as his chest rose and fell slowly, the crisp muscles rippling in a way that made her shudder. She reached out to touch him, caress the muscles gently. Then, she pulled her hand away, turning on her side and forcing herself to calm down, thinking of the Fountain and everything that'd follow it. Everything would be perfect.

-x-

The following day Elizabeth had gone over to Jack's side of the ship this time while Will ferried his souls. She traced her finger along the circular charts, her index laying upon the Goblet with the words written around it on parchment. She began to observe its surroundings, and she bit her lip. "See that?" she pointed just beside it.

Jack peeked over her shoulder and winced. "Hold on a moment..." he took out a small spyglass and peered through it. "WORDS!".

"What do they say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Eh...French. I hate the French. Eunuchs, all o' them.".

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took the spyglass, looking at the words. She read them aloud. "Jack, it's not French...it's vernacular." she sighed. "Lovely...we have to start in England." she sighed.

"Why England?" he asked.

"Just do it." she muttered, and then she walked over to the edge of the ship, watching the Flying Dutchman at a distance, sadness in her chocolate eyes. She sighed.

"So...'ow's that little relationship goin'?" Jack asked, leaning his back against the side of the ship, looking at her.

Elizabeth looked back at him, a sarcastic expression coming over her face. "What do you think? He still doesn't look a day over twenty, when I'm old and wrinkly, and we're married for crying out loud! But he doesn't have a problem with it...he even--" quickly Elizabeth cut herself off.

Jack grinned. "'e beds ye...the dirty eunuch.".

Elizabeth couldn't help it; she laughed. "For the record, Jack, he's not a eunuch. We had a son a while back, actually.".

"Ye sure ye just din' ge' a li'l frisky one nigh', sleep wiv' some scalywag?" he asked.

"Jack, I'm not a whore!".

"We can test that!".

"JACK!" she was irritated, though she had absolutely no idea how or what he meant by that, neither did she want to.

"Okay, fine, go back to yer eunuch...".

"He's not a !!!-- oh, why do I bother?" she rolled her eyes and looked back at the Dutchman, waiting, watching.


	4. London

Chapter 4 

They lay on the bed, Elizabeth smiling contently as Will brushed up her arm. "How long do you think we have until we reach London?" he asked.

"Probably a couple of days." Elizabeth sighed. "It's been almost a month."

Will nodded, continuing to caress her less-than-attractive-looking arm.

"I don't see how you enjoy that." she told him softly.

Will frowned, looking at her. Half of him wanted her to not say anything about the way she looked, and the other wanted her to be honest with him and not keep her feelings bottled up inside. "Everyone's different." he finally replied.

Elizabeth half-smiled. "Not to me...every man is the same, you're the only one I've met that is different.".

Will chuckled. "Hopefully you mean besides captaining an immortal crew and having no heart."

Elizabeth had to giggle at him. "Of coarse I do...even though in my opinion I think you have more a heart than any man I've ever met.".

"From how much I love you, I don't need a heart... just you. I need you." he was making her blush, and he was rather proud of that. His hand traveled from her arm to her neck, and he gently stroked her ear with his index.

Elizabeth placed her hand against his, and she looked into his eyes. "I need you more.".

"Do not." Will protested, and didn't even give her a chance to say otherwise before he pressed his lips fervently against hers. He felt her feeble body press against his strong build, her neck tilting back as she lightly kissed him. With a soft moan she pulled away. "Not tonight." she whispered.

"Why?" Will asked concernedly.

"I'm too old." she replied. "My body can't take it.".

Will nodded sadly, brushing her hair with his fingers as she nuzzled into his collar bone. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too." he whispered back to her.

-x-

"It's just as I remember it..." Elizabeth breathed as she looked out to London. She was attached to William's hip, his arm wrapped around her. Due to the obvious age difference, this recieved many stares from the townspeople. Will could care less but Elizabeth, however, sighed frustratedly and pulled away from him. "Jack and I will be right back, okay?" she kissed his cheek, and began to walk away. But she wasn't getting away that easy ; Will grabbed her wrist and spun her around, snagging a kiss from her before he let her go. She laughed at him. "I'll get you for that later." she climbed down the jacob's ladder with difficulty, and landed on her feet with a shudder. She then turned, walking up to Jack. "Now that ye've brought us all the way out here, would you mind explaining whot for?" he asked.

Elizabeth walked on, looking back at him. "The language written on the map was a variation between several different languages that people had used to communicate during the midieval times centuries ago. I remember my father taking me to an old scrollery where the language was studied.".

"And I suppose we get the translation, do we now?" Jack grinned, noticing several people staring at his abnormal attire. He waved, and when he turned his face back to Elizabeth she was glaring at him. "Try not to draw attention to yourself...".

-x-

Jack and Elizabeth entered the old scrollery building, their boots loudly tapping upon the marble floors.

"It looks deserte---ooh, shiny!" he ran over to a golden podium, with a plate embedded with rubies on it.

"Jack, don't. touch. ANYTHING." Elizabeth glared at him. "I swear, Jack. I don't see how you can have so much energy; you're older than I am for God's sa--" she was cut off by her own screaming as a hand clasped against her shoulder.

"Can I help you, missy?".


	5. The scrollery

Chapter 5

Elizabeth stopped screaming, turning to see a very old man with a long white beard and a blue robe. He had tiny spectacles that hung over a large nose, and he held a book that weighed more than he did in his left arm. Calming herself, Elizabeth nodded. "I-I was wondering if you could perhaps translate vernacular for me..." she said, beginning to pull out the map. Of coarse, Jack grabbed it from her, wondering why'd she be as foolish as to share such a map.

"I'll jus' read i' ou' te ye...savvy?" Jack told the man.

The man looked very confused, and then he listened as Jack read the words aloud. "Je Marquis vuos de quer paul taschue."

"It's a very old form of vernacular, I do believe. Sounds like it was common in France.".

"Told you." Jack grinned at Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes and asked, "Can you tell us what it means?".

"No, I cannot. But the scrollery is open for anything you need to translate it.".

"Thank you. Come on, Jack." Elizabeth told him, and she started for a room that held thousands of books on shelves. There was a ladder that could reach the top, and Elizabeth sighed. "We might as well start searching.".

"Aye...but what do we search for?".

"Anything that you can find on that map...try turning it a bit.".

Jack mumbled under his breath, placing the map on the table as he studied it. He frowned, reading the words out to her again.

"Ye know...most of the words an' riddles on this thing are in English...".

"No, probably only the ones you've found." Elizabeth called back. "The map probably has several different languages.".

"But why?".

"That I don't know. But we are not on a journey to solve why the languages vary, we are on a journey to find what the map leads to. Which, is the Fountain of Youth.".

"Sometimes 'avin' a better understandin' o' things can help a lo' in the long run." Jack commented.

"Yes, perhaps it can. But I'm running out of time, Jack. So I'll only take information that is necissary.".

"Talkin' abou' your time runnin' out...love, look at me. I lost count o' me age and I'm all fine and dandy. I advise you no' worry about it.".

"Speak for yourself, Jack. If you didn't worry about it then you wouldn't be searching for this Fountain, now would you?" she turned, grinning at him as he became very silent. She went back to searching, and suddenly she grabbed a book, sliding down and opening it. She put her hand to her mouth to cough, and then she sat the book on the table. With a swift movement she opened it, tracing her fingers along the dusty pages. She sighed, reading.

-x-

Several hours into the night, Elizabeth was reading. Her eyes were wide, trying to keep herself awake. It didn't help that Jack was snoring, fast asleep beside her in a chair, his face buried into an open book. She sighed, and flipped a page of her own book. "JACK!".

Jack woke with a start, stumbling out of his chair and drawing his sword, swinging around in circles with a wide-eyed expression. "GET AWAY FROM ME YE BLOODY ROCKS OR I'LL-- !" he cut himself off, realizing he was out of his dream. Elizabeth was staring at him with a frown at her brow. "Oh...mornin', Lizzie..." he waved, sheathing his sword.

"It's night...and I figured out what 'Jeuel Marquis vuos de quer paul Nuerth taschue' means..." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, great, love! Er...what_ does _it mean?".

"It means 'under the ice of the North is where the power lies.'".

"Under the ice o' the North...so we go north...but where north?" Jack asked, sliding the book aside and looking at the map.

Elizabeth examined the sevaral things upon the map, turning the rings until she came across something. "Land..." she whispered, pointing to a shape. "Greenland...we go there to find the cup...".

"Greenland it is!" Jack said, grabbing the map and tucking it in his belt. He put his hat back upon his head, following Elizabeth out of the scrollery.


	6. Elizabeth's news

**First of all, I'd like to thank all my lufferly reviewers, you guys are great. I was asked if I knew about the curse being broken after the end of the third movie. Well, after I saw it, no I didn't. But I had this idea as soon as I got out of the theater, and decided to go through with it even after I knew. Anyways, this is going to be a short chapter, with Chapter 7 following it closely.**

Chapter 6

Elizabeth Swann's lined face glowed particularly today, her eyes staring out into the beautiful horizon, in which she could just see the glaciers protruding from the dark abyss that held them. It was almost night, and she'd rid herself of her work for the day. She turned back, looking at Will. He looked so handsome, in the dark, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the spray of the sea. Deciding not to disturb him, she wandered below decks, shivering from being in the cold. She dropped her hand to her slightly curved stomach, feeling queesy. Hopefully she wouldn't start puking her guts out again. With a sigh she entered her cabin, taking off the robe she wore and leaning on the bed, waiting.

It wasn't long before Will came in, his teeth rattling. "I don't see why they call it Greenland...its the damndest cold place I've ever been to." he muttered, setting his hat down, shivering as he got in next to her.

Elizabeth chuckled. "A Norwegian man named it 'Greenland' to attract more settlers to the land. It worked, too...I think." she looked at him, as he rolled his eyes.

"How do you remember all this stuff?" he asked.

A frown crossed her face. "They drilled it into my head, my teachings. I was exhausted by the time my studies were over." she said.

Will smiled. "You seem upset about it.".

"Well excuse me if I find schooling not to my liking, William!" Elizabeth shot at him rather hastily.

Will seemed taken aback, from both her tone and the spiteful look upon her face. "Elizabeth, are you feeling all right?" he asked. "You've been a bit moody for the past few months...".

"I'm fine!" Elizabeth groaned, turning on her side. "Good night.".

Will frowned. "Elizabeth, something is different with you. Please tell me?" Will asked, stroking her arm lovingly.

Elizabeth didn't move,nor did she look at him. "I'm pregnant.".


	7. Will's reaction

**Cha, she's pregnant. I know fifty-two's a bit old maybe to you, but actually down where I live its rather common. My own grandmother had my mother when she was about fifty, and just recently a sixty-year old woman gave birth to twins. So, it's not**_** impossible**_**. Plus it all fits into a certain something. **

Chapter 7

Will was completely baffled. He shot right up, forgetting how easily sound could travel through the walls of their cabin. "PREGNANT?!".

Elizabeth still didn't look at him, only nod her head.

"But Elizabeth...I...You..." Elizabeth cut him off.

"I'm too old to give birth, you don't have to say it." she snapped.

"No, no...that's not what I was going to say at all." Will said, his face softening. Even though he was thinking something more along the lines of he didn't know she could even _get _pregnant at her age.

"You were still thinking it." Elizabeth mumbled.

Will smiled, brushing her hair in his fingers. "Well, you won't be old for much longer so it should be fine...how far are you along?".

She shrugged her shoulders. "About four months." she told him. "However you don't know how long this search will last, and therefore you cannot determine how much longer I'll be at the age I am.".

Will nodded. "All right..." he was bewildered as he slipped under the covers, looking at her back.

"Jack knows." she admitted.

"What?! You told Jack before you told me?" Will asked.

"Calm down." Elizabeth said to him. "This is why I didn't tell_ you. _You'd act like this.".

"As if Jack acted any better." Will scoffed. Her bad mood had put him in one.

"Actually he did!" Elizabeth finally rose, making her way towards the door. But Will's strong arms pulled her back to him. "Elizabeth, wait!" he said, turning her feeble body easily back to him. He frowned. "I'm sorry...".

Elizabeth sighed, feeling his lips against her forehead. "It's fine...".

Will smiled, stroking her cheek before letting his hand rest there. She nuzzled into it, kissing the rough palm. "I'm horrible to you, Will...I don't see how you put up with me.".

"First of all, your emotions are likely to be off due to the pregnancy and your...age. And second, I love you. I'd put up with anything." Will's soft voice echoed in her ears, and she smiled up at him. "You haven't ferried souls in a few months..." Elizabeth said.

Will nodded. "I'll get back to it after we secure your immortality.".

"No, Will." Elizabeth said sternly. "It is a horrible fate to let those bodies lay there a float in the Land of the Dead, ghosts left to wander forever without being ferried to the other side." she stepped back. "I should not be more important than your job.".

Will nodded. "Get on the Pearl, then." he said, seeing her nod and exit the room with her robe held tightly about her shoulders. Coming on deck, Elizabeth looked at the Pearl, floating beside them, Jack at its helm.

-x-

Elizabeth leaned over the bow, her eyes cast out into the black waters as snow continued to fall down upon her. She opened her mouth, a

"_Oh, better far to live and die_

_Under the brave black flag I fly_

_Than play a sanctimonious part_

_With a pirate head and a pirate heart._

_Away to the cheating world go you_

_Where pirates all are well-to-do_

_But I'll be true to the song I sing_

_And live and die a Pirate King._

For I am a Pirate King!

_And--"_

"-- it is, it is a glorious thing! To be a Pirate King! For I am a Pirate King!" Jack finished, coming up beside her and leaning his back against the bow, grinning at her.

Elizabeth smiled. "I thought you had a difficulty learning the pirate songs." she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Now Lizzie-love where would you get that idea?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she shook her head. "Wake me when Will gets back." she sighed, going below decks and finding a room. She slipped in one of the hammocks, turning on her side. "For I am pirate king." she grinned, and then slipped into the darkness of sleep.


	8. Kidnapped

Chapter 8

Elizabeth woke with a start later that night as she heard explosions. Suddenly a cannonball flew through the room, damaging everything in it. She screamed, being slung out of her hammock to roll on the floor. She clutched her stomach protectingly, looking up wide-eyed and scrambling to her feet. She was still on the Pearl-- but then where was the Dutchman? "Will!" she gasped, running on deck to see Jack, calling out orders to his crew. She looked to her left, to see an attacking ship.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called, going up to him. "What's happening? Where's the Dutchman?!".

"I donno, William hasn' come back yet." Jack informed her as he grabbed a sword, tossing it to her. She caught it, suprisingly. "Defend yerself, love." he told her, turning the wheel sharply.

Elizabeth gulped. Will should be back by now-- where was he? "William Turner you choose about the worst times to disappear." she mumbled under her breath, watching as the Pearl's cannons tore apart the other ship. Men swung over onto deck, and Elizabeth found herself crossing blades with an oddly-dressed sailor. Teeth gritted, she parried to the right, as he jabbed his sword at her stomach. Swiftly she evaded his attack and swung in a diagnal line, cutting the man's chest and watching him fall. Quickly she spun, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly as she held it over her head like a spear before running another man through. She could all ready feel her body's disapproval at her movements. Her legs stung, and the muscles in her arms were strained. But, she forced herself to move foward, her feet pivoted and her sword straight, slightly pulled back towards her rib as she dueled several pirates, trying to concentrate on fighting and not on where Will would've been.

"Agh!" she fell onto deck, blood dripping from her mouth as she had just been punched in the face. She felt a sword under her chin, slowly picking her head up. She looked into the eyes of the man before her. He grabbed her up by the hair, and then threw her on a ship that had come to assist. "Ja--!" she called out, but suddenly she felt a scarf tie around her mouth, and her hands being cuffed behind her back. She screamed, struggling as she was brung below the ship, feeling it all ready taking off to leave the Pearl behind. She was blindfolded now, thrown into the brig. She kept calm, waiting in the dark and cold.

-x-

The Flying Dutchman rose from the water, now beside the Pearl. Will stared at it wide eyed, immediately swinging over to Jack's ship. "Jack! Where's Elizabeth?" Will walked up to Jack, who looked at his Pearl in horror. Men lay all over the damaged deck, dead. Their blood filled any empty space there was on the deck.

"They took her..." Jack looked to the ship that was torn apart beside them. "They distracted us wiv' that ship...".

Will looked at the ship, his face hardening. He walked over to a Norwegian sailor that was barely breathing. He grabbed him. "Where did they take her?!".

The sailor looked at him, cursing in Norwegian.

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!!!" Will shouted forcefully, hearing no reply. "Men, get these worthless sailors on deck!".

Will watched his crew take the dead and dying onto his ship, and he gruffly walked past them. "All of them, a hundred years of service. Those of you who don't serve, die.".

He turned sharply to Jack. "You let them take her." he said, ready to grab Jack't throat. "You should've been watching her! I'm not always able to be there for her! ".

"Calm down mate. We'll get Miss 'Lizbeth back." Jack said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Will shot coldly.

Jack grinned, tossing his compass. "First, we need a heading."


	9. Jail cell

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, lol. It's short, too! My chapters keep shrinking for some reason, due to writer's block. Anyways, thanks for all the kind reviews. As for all your questions, well let's just say if I told you what was going to happen...well, I'd have to kill you. Here's Chapter Nine...**

Chapter 9

Elizabeth woke, to find that the blindfold had been removed from her eyes, and her hands were free, even though the circulation had been cut off in her wrists. She hissed, holding them to her stomach. It took her a moment to recall the past events. "Will..." she whispered, leaning her head against the bars, her fragile body shaking.

"So this is the lover of Davy Jones.".

Elizabeth looked up, to see a tall man, probably a bit younger than Jack. He had pale blue eyes, and dark gray hair that hung under a green cap. His nose was large, his lips buried underneath his long beard and mustache.

"Correction, William Turner." Elizabeth spat. "Who are you, how do you know of me, and what do you want with me?".

"Do not be hasty to ask too many questions, you'll be dishonoring my hospitality.".

Elizabeth scoffed, glaring up at him with an evil expression on her face. "Hospitality hardly." she said harshly. "Now answer my questions before I kill your sorry ass." she gripped the bars tighter, sitting up.

The man began to laugh cruely. "How will you manage that when you're locked behind those bars?".

Elizabeth sat back, her eyes darting to the floor. She closed them, then looked back at him.

"To answer your first question, my name is Captain Jørgen Erlend. To your second, you are legend among the world, missy...and as for your third, you are what we call an object of the trade." the captain said, grinning.

"And what do you intend to trade me for?" Elizabeth asked, though she all ready knew.

"We want that heart, the heart that controls the sea...with that I shall become the most powerful man in the world." he told her.

"Men have tried for the same thing and all have fallen, I see fit to warn you of that now." she said.

"But they did not have you, missy. I have sent a boy to deliver the news to your husband, and he will find me.".

"If he finds you then he'll only attack your ship.".

"If he does then I'll kill you.".

The muscles in Elizabeth's face contracted slightly. She knew how William was with her. "It will not phase him." she lied.

"Whatever do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He could care less about me. I'm just his little playtoy." Elizabeth said.

He laughed again. "I'm sure if he wanted one then he would've sought out a much younger woman.".

Elizabeth's heart dropped. Great, now she was being insulted. She glared at him harshly, turning away. "I was on the Black Pearl. He was doing away with me." she replied.

The man looked at her. "Then he would've done so twenty years before.".

Oh, if only she had her sword. She'd run him through. She looked at him, as he walked away, amused by the woman. She buried her face deep into her hands, forcing herself not to cry. "Don't come for me, Will. Don't come for me." she whispered into the dark of her cell.

-x-

Will stood at the Dutchman's helm, his face dark as he stared down at the compass. Minutes ago he had killed a Norwegian boy telling him of Elizabeth's wherabouts, as well as the deal that was to be made. He sighed, looking at his feet. There was the chest in which lay his heart. He looked over at Jack, who walked up to him, looking down. "I don't think ye want te be doin' that, mate." he said.

"Go back to the Pearl, Jack." Will said harshly, slightly annoyed.

Jack frowned, holding out his arms. "But if I do tha' then who's gonna talk some sense inte that thick li'l head o' yours, aye?" he asked.

"I cannot just leave her!" Will looked at Jack harshly, his hands gripping onto the wheel tightly. He looked down, sighing. "I cannot.".

Jack looked at Will, then down to the heart. "You know what's gonna happen if ye give him that heart, don't you?".

Will leaned over the wheel, nodding solemnly. "I love her. Whatever I have to do I need her to stay safe. She doesn't have too long until she gives birth, and we have to find the Fountain quickly. Time's running out, Jack.".


	10. Trade

**Ugh. My mother's about to cut internet off, so I have to finish up this story ASAP. Hopefully I can finish it.**

Chapter 10

The Flying Dutchman protruded from the water, pulling beside the Norwegian ship.

The Captain stepped foward, chuckling. "Bringe det dame!!" he called out to his crew, as two men came on deck, a struggling Elizabeth in their hands. She screamed through the hands covering her mouth. Soon, she was free-- but only for a second as the captain grabbed her arm, holding her up. Her eyes caught Will, who had the chest in his hands.

"Will!" she shouted. "Don't! Don't give it to him!".

Will looked at her, then away, to the captain.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Bring that heart here!" he said gruffly.

"Bring the lady first!" Will called back, hatred in his eyes.

"How can I trust you to give me that heart then?".

"You can't.".

The captain took out a knife and held it to Elizabeth's neck. She gasped, closing her eyes. _Please don't do it Will_, she thought.

Will smirked, not looking worried. "We shall pass them over at the same time then." he called.

The captain nodded, walking over to the plank. He shoved her on it.

"On the count of three. One..." Will looked up out of the corner or his eye, seeing Jack at the yard of the main mast. "Two..." he saw Jack grab the rope, rolling his eyes. "Three!".

Suddenly Elizabeth screamed, being thrown off the ship, landing in the water as she quickly fought against her aging body and gripped onto the side of the ship.

"NO!" the captain cried, as Jack came swinging down from the mainmast of the Dutchman, grabbing onto the chest and swinging back onto deck.

"FIRE!" Will called, as the cannons were rolled out and shot at the Norwegian ship. They didn't expect it. Quickly the captain shouted out orders in Norwegian to his crew, as their ship was being torn apart.

Meanwhile, back on the Dutchman, Will took Elizabeth in his arms. "Go into my cabin. Quickly!" she nodded, walking down into his cabin and shutting herself in, breathing heavily. She listened quietly to the explosions and the sounds of men yelling. It wouldn't be much longer until...

There was a loud BANG! Suddenly she closed her eyes, and opened them. She smiled, coming back on deck to see the wreckage. She walked over, embracing Will tightly as her body collapsed into his arms. "Thank God you're all right." he whispered into her hair.

Elizabeth smiled up at him, before she fell limp against his body.

"Elizabeth?" Will called, worry spreading across his face. He turned his head. "Take this ship back to Greenland!" he shouted, before picking the woman up in his arms, carrying her below decks, into his cabin, and down on the bed. She was still breathing, and when Will checked her wrist she had a pulse. He sighed with relief, tucking a strand of her wet hair behind her ear. He held onto her hand, waiting for her to wake.

_Two hours later..._

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. She moaned, turning her head to see Will, sitting beside her, his head leaning on her stomach as he held fast onto her hand. He slowly raised his head, looking at his love. "Oh, Elizabeth thank God." he took her into his arms, before laying her back down. "How are you feeling?".

"All right..." Elizabeth said softly, smiling at him."Just a bit tired...you should get back on deck, the rest of your crew needs you. I'll come up soon enough." she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek, as he grabbed her hand gently and kissed the palm. He nodded, rising and walking out the door.

-x-

Elizabeth sighed, chipping off pieces of ice on the ropes with her dagger. It was so cold out-- but it was not an excuse for not working. She looked back at approaching Greenland, waiting for Will's command.

"Lower the anchor!" he shouted, as Elizabeth pocketed her dagger and went to help.

Soon the ship came to a stop, and she watched one by one as the men set foot on land. Elizabeth walked up to her husband, smiling.

"Be careful." he told her, stroking her face with the back of his hand.

A grin came across her blue lips. "Oh, don't worry so much, William. I'm sure Jack won't let me get captured by evil Norwegian pirates again." she said, watching him tense. She laughed a bit. "Relax." she kissed his cheek. "We'll be back.".


	11. The Goblet

**Last chapter was horrid, I know. The whole battle was cut off because I was trying to hurry it up.**

Chapter 11

Elizabeth walked in the snow behind Jack, holding a hand to her tired heart. She glanced over her shoulder. The Dutchman and the Pearl were not to be seen. She turned back, walking. on as Jack followed the compass. He kept walking.

"Jack..." she began.

"Whot, love?" he asked.

"I never did thank you for saving Will." she said.

"Eh..." he kept his eyes glued to the compass, not looking at her.

"Well...thank you anyways." Elizabeth said.

"Eh." Jack shrugged.

Elizabeth began to get irritable. "Can you not accept my God damn gratitude?!" she shouted at him.

Jack looked at her. "Well excuse me, Mrs. Turner, if I want te get to this bloody Fountain as soon as possible!".

"Will a simple "You're welcome!" hurt you, Jack? Really?" Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Yer welcome." Jack said, not wanting to upset her.

"See, now was that so hard?" Elizabeth calmed down, putting a hand to her stomach.

Jack looked back to the compass, mumbling, "Should've let ye stay with the bloody Norwegians until ye 'ad tha' baby." under his breath.

"What was that?" Elizabeth shot a glare at him.

"Nothin, lufferly." Jack said, walking ahead of him.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Men...".

-x-

They were still walking. Elizabeth was tiring more by the minute. She looked at Jack, peering over his shoulder. "Is that godforsaken compass even working?" she spat.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It would if ye stopped interrupting!".

"Well we've been walking for miles, Jack! When are we going to--". she paused, seeing the compass turn sharply in the opposite direction from which they were walking. They both turned around, looking down. "Start digging!" Jack called out to his crew, who buried their shovels deep into the snow. Elizabeth watched intently, wondering how long this would take. She began counting. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six..._

_One hour, twenty-seven, one hour twenty-eight, one hour twenty-nine..._

-CLINK-

Elizabeth's eyes shot open. She stood around the men, gathered around the circle as the man's frostbit hands maneuvered through the snow. He picked up a large golden goblet, with saphires shaped into stars the size of Elizabeth's palm embedded around it's side. She reached to grab it, holding it up. She studied it. "Jack, there's writing in it." she said.

"Good." Jack said, moving over to her and grabbing it. She glared at him, annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, lovely...it's English!" Jack said.

"We can read it when we get back to the ship." she muttered, stalking off back to where they came from.

-x-

Elizabeth blinked, looking down at the writing in the goblet. "If the stars be aligned the power you will find. A blue light, in the beholder's sight. Drink to the body and soul, your lips pressed to the gold." she recited, groaning. "Ugh. I have no idea what it is supposed to mean!".

Jack frowned. "The stars aligned...well...I know the stars move around but I don't think it's possible for them te be aligned." he shrugged.

Elizabeth looked at him, breathing in. "Then we'll make them." she said.

"How do you propose we do that?" he asked.

She sighed. "It's going to take us a good two months...but off to Greece." she rose, giving him a curt nod. "Now if you don't mind, Captain Sparrow, I'll be going off to my husband now." she walked out of his cabin, coming on deck of the Pearl. The Flying Dutchman pulled alongside them, Will smiling at her from the helm. She walked over, and then to him. "Orders, captain?" she asked.

"You can rest, Elizabeth.".

"But I'm not tired!" she protested.

Will frowned. She'd been on edge, especially of late with her pregnancy. Which, still phased him.

He sighed. "Fine. You can clean the galley." he said.

Elizabeth nodded, and disappeared below decks.


	12. Trouble in Greece

**This will probably be a long chapter, with lots of Lizzie the Bitch in it. Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. It might have a Sparrabethy ring to it, it kind of depends on the point of view. Oh and I don't have to cut internet off, so I get to finish this. Ha. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I see a lot of these dingies...of coarse do not own any of the Pirates characters. All copyrighted to Disney, of coarse.**

Chapter 12

Two long months. Elizabeth was showing, and she wasn't all too happy about it. "Three months to go." she muttered, setting the brush down, turning around to see Will smiling at her from the bed. She rolled her eyes. "And you are SMILING!" she groaned deeply, sitting on the bed.

Will rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Shh, Elizabeth." he said, running his fingers through her hair.

."Don't tell me to shush!" she snapped at him. She buried her face in her hands and ran them down her soft face. "I refuse to be told what to do like a child!".

."I'm only trying to help." Will told her, his smile vanishing. "Tell me what I can do? Please?".

Elizabeth calmed, heaving a great sigh. "I'm sorry...these mood swings are probably killing you." she said, her mood obviously changed. Will sighed with relief, taking her in his arms. "It's all right." he whispered, setting a hand on her growing stomach and smiling down at it.

She smiled sadly. "I'm not sure I will be able to take it." she said to him. "The first time I gave birth, it was horrible.".

Will sighed. "I wish I could've been there." he said.

She nodded. "You missed his first steps, his first words...everything. Even with his mother being Pirate King he always asked me when you would come back for him"

Will smiled sadly. "And he was a wonderful son. I wish we could've had another..." he sighed. "I wonder why you didn't get pregnant after that until now..." Will said, stroking down her belly.

Rum. Smoking. And the one she was going to actually tell him... "Well, I was physically active constantly aboard this ship. I suppose it wasn't all too healthy for a developing baby." she told him.

Will looked into her eyes. "It was still possible, Elizabeth." he told her.

."Well, that is the game of probability for you; there is more than one possibility.".

Will smirked. "You're _im-_possible.".

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. She scowled at him, only to recieve a chuckle from her husband. He lifted his thumb to stroke a wrinkled line trailing down her lip. "But I love you for all you are."

She smiled. "I love you more." she argued once again.

Will smirked. "Want a bet?".

."Mmmmh...Not tonight." Elizabeth said, before falling to sleep before her chuckling husband.

-x-

."Jack! Stop...! Being...! So...! Stubborn! Let me...! Cut it... OFF!" Elizabeth cried, holding the knife at Jack's beard as he moved back from her.

."Can' I jus' go there wivou' bein'... groomed or who'ever else ye plan te do wiv' tha' thing!".

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well if you don't stop moving I'm going to miss and _you're _going to be the eunuch!".

Jack stopped moving, glaring at her as she shaved his beard with the knife. She smiled, taking off his bandana and beads as he glared unhappily at her. "I see no point in this. Why are we even goin' te Greece?".

Elizabeth glared at him, wide-eyed and obviously not happy. "Because, Jack." she said through gritted teeth. She calmed herself down a bit, before continuing, "The greeks are well known for studying astrology. If we can find some sort of recorded data, and figure out what the bloody stars mean, then perhaps we can find where the fountain is." she said.

."But love...whot does that have te do wiv' you tryin' te make me look un..._me_-like!" Jack crossed his arms as she wiped the kohl from his eyes.

."Will you be quiet, Jack?" she asked, shoving a blanket into his face.

."Are we supposed te be goin' nighty-night tonight, love.?" he asked, grinning somewhat lopsidedly.

."They're robes, Jack. Put them on." she said.

."Whot! I'm not wearing a_ dress_!".

."Robe, Jack. It's a _robe_. Now put. it. on!" she yelled at him. Jack backed up, noting the scary look on her face. She looked as if she was to snap him in half. "I'm gonna get ye back fer this, Turner." He mumbled under his breath, going below decks to change as Elizabeth followed.

-x-

Greece was a very odd place, as the people in it. Elizabeth and Jack walked side by side, Jack looking not too happy in the robe. He looked at Elizabeth, who looked straight ahead, ignoring him. They'd been walking for quite a while now. "Ye know, Lizzie...do ye even know where we're goin'?".

."Yes, of coarse I do." she said, looking at the Greeks as they glared upon them.

."Ah, so ye've been 'ere before now 'ave ye?" he responded, looking down at her, his brow furrowing.

."Well..." she bit the left side of her lower lip, looking behind her shoulder at the pirates following them, clad in robes and looking rather odd. She looked back at him. "No...".

."An' whot makes ye think we'll no' ge' los'?".

."Will you shut ap!" Elizabeth looked at him, her voice hushed. "However long you've had that map you've not to find the fountain by yourself. Now, if you want my help then stop asking questions and follow my lead!" she looked back to the streets, unable to see him mock her behind her back in an assortment of hand gestures.

."Ye know I would've found i' all by me onesie if I haddin o' los' i'... a few times." Jack told her, his lips puckering.

Elizabeth looked back at him, eyeing him curiously. "Whot do you mean _'lost it_?'" she said.

."Er...stolen, maybe." he put a finger up. "But I go' i' back everytime!" he grinned.

."_Every_ time? Exactly how many times_ did _it get stolen?" Elizabeth had a rather worried look on her face as Jack held up his fingers and began to count.

."Six...seven...eight, maybe thirteen times, last time Gibbs counted" he replied, a pout coming to his face as he thought of his aged first mate.

."THIRTEEN? And how do you know they didn't find the Fountain all ready and drink it dry?" she asked.

."Well...we go' the Goblet, don' we?" he smiled, seeing her face relax. He was right. She turned back, sighing heavily before stopping in front of a large temple. Jack looked up at it, his top lip curling at the men in robes with books surrounding them. "Notice somethin' a bit odd wiv' these people?" Jack asked Elizabeth, as she elbowed him, her gaze stern as she headed up the stairs. They walked in, Elizabeth going to a table where a bunch of scrolls lay. There was a map of the stars, which she took time in pulling out and studying. Jack came from behind, peering older her shoulder with a disguisted expression on his face, like a seven-year-old boy getting a kiss from his mustasched Auntie Helga. "Bugger." he muttered. "How am I s'posed te understand tha'?".

Elizabeth sighed frustratedly, looking around to see men eyeing them. She looked at the map, then thought a moment, then around. She walked along the scrolls that lay upon the shelves. She found a scroll, with the goblet's shape upon its handle. She took it, opening it. Suddenly, a man came up, shouting at her in greek. He grabbed at the scroll, when suddenly gunfire went off and he dropped dead to the ground. Jack held his pistol up, blowing the smoking top. Soldiers rushed into the temple, as Jack fired the lot of them down, Elizabeth drawing her pistol as well, tucking the scroll into her robes. Perfect. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

The pirates quickly maneuvered through the soldiers with their guns, Elizabeth bringing out another and firing quickly. She dived under a couple of soldiers. All this over a little scroll? She grabbed her stomach in pain. She was too old for this, honestly. Suddenly her lungs caught up to her, her breath now bated. Spots clouded her vision, and she slipped into darkness.

-x-

."Love... love?"

Elizabeth woke, frowning up at a newly kohl-eyed Jack. She groaned. "Jack?" she asked. "Where's Will?".

."Fishin'." Jack replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Where'dya think?".

She sighed. "The scroll?".

."Safe. Don't ask how 'er why.".

."I wasn't going to." she replied with a light groan. "How long have I been out?".

He looked at her, pointing at himself. "Ye expect me te count?".

She grinned sheepishly. "Do you expect me to expect myself to know what I'm suppose to expect of your expectations?" she said to him, as he pouted in mock hurt. "Now what's that supposed to mean love?".

."I'm only trying to speak your language.".

."So now your expecting for me to expect what language you expect I'm speaking?".

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you here anyways?" she graciously changed the subject.

Jack shrugged. "Te make sure ye don't die. Don't believe Mr. Turner would like tha'.".

She raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't believe Mr. Turner would.".


	13. The Stars Aligned

Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm almost done with this, and I assure you all questions will be answered. I'm actually rather sad about losing my Will x Old Liz fluff, it's rather cute. Of which, this chapter gets very fluffy. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned PotC... stupid Disney copyright. P**

Giggling and squealing were the two main sounds ever so audible aboard the decks of the Flying Dutchman. Several of the crew turned to the captain's cabin, the source of these joyous sounds.

Inside, the cabin, the bed rocked. A kick went flying into the air from under the covers, followed by laughing of both male and female.

"Will! Elizabeth giggled, as her husband proceeded to pepper playful kisses along her shoulders. He gave her sides a gentle tickle, before his hand moved around her growing belly. He placed a hand upon the swollen surface, smiling down at his wife. He raised his free hand, gently stroking her glowing cheeks. She grinned up at him, biting onto her lip. Will bent down, gently brushing his lips against hers. She moaned, her hand coming to wrap around his neck, grasping his voluminous locks. Gently Elizabeth leaned in to her husband's kiss, her wrinkled mouth becoming wet as he flicked his tongue out, his mouth parting as the words involuntarily escaped his vocals. "I love you." she sighed into his mouth, unable to repeat it as she quickly accepted his invitation.

The two of them lay there, kissing one another slowly but fervently. Will couldn't help but smile, his kisses becoming softer, his lips side-tracking to her cheek and jawbone every couple of minutes, and soon his lips traveled to her belly, forming into a smile as he continued to kiss the area. "Tomorrow I'm going to take the day off. We'll spend it in our world..." he said, kisses interrupting his words as his lips traveled back towards her neck, then face. "... just you... and me." He pulled away, Elizabeth gasping for breath. She smiled brightly. "A day with the man I love... but you know I have to help translate the scroll." Ever so cautiously did she lift her hand, smiling at him while caressing his rough cheeks. Her smile only widened as he placed his hand over hers, a loving twinkle in his eyes. "Then I'll take what time you have left, time with you is so precious to me, Elizabeth..." With a small laugh she leaned in, her head fitting under his chin. "The feelings are ever so mutual, my dearest William." Will smiled, just happy to have her in his arms, without her complaining so much about her age. He closed his eyes, contently slipping into unconciousness.

Little was he aware of her watching him.

Elizabeth's eyes remained open, so glossy with tears, pain hidden in her heart. She lifted her bony hand to stroke his cheek, smiling at him. "I love you so much." she breathed, her face coming into his, fingers tangling in his dark curls. "I only wish things were different.".

-----x-----

The following morning Elizabeth woke, her eyes opening groggily. She groaned, looking around as she found herself in a hammock below decks of the Black Pearl. There was a note that lay beside her, and curiosity beckoned her to completely wake herself to read it. She smiled, immediately did Mrs. Turner recognize her husband's handwriting...

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'll be ferrying today, and thinking about this afternoon all the while. Keep safe today for me today, my darling. _

_Love you with all my heart, _

_Will._

The letter was disappointingly short, but Elizabeth smiled all the same, giving the parchment a light kiss before setting it down, crawling from the hammock. She clutched her stomach, grunting. "Lovely." she muttered, before pulling a robe over herself and heading out.

Jack was on deck, leaning over a table and looking down at the scroll. He was frowning at it, plain disguist written over his face. Lizzie rolled her eyes, leaning over. She took the quill from him. "Instead of staring how about we get started?" she asked. Jack rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking away from the woman.

Hours passed, and she was beginning to get irritated. "I really dun know whot the thin's s'posed te mean." Jack frowned, looking down at the open scroll. It was, luckily enough, it was the one they needed. Even one of the crew had picked up an English translation book so things would be much easier for the both of them. Elizabeth read over it, hunching over as her belly pushed into the table. This was, considerably, difficult. It didn't help that ol' Captain Jack was peering over her shoulder like a five-year old on his tip-toes. She rolled her eyes. "Wait till I'm done translating it, Jack!" she spat, groaning as she went back to her work, writing vigerously with the quill.

"Ye know, love... keep writin' like tha' her gunna get feathers in yer mouth an' I really dun think tha' dearest William will appreciate goose fer desert t'night." Jack commented.

She blushed a gentle pink, her expression unchanging. She did, however, write a bit more slowly, as Jack backed off, crossing his arms and staring at her.

"You would naught believe what William Turner II likes for _desert_." she commented back, a small, devlish grin appearing on her lips. This caused Jack to wince, his top lip curling in disguist. He didn't even_ want _to know what she spoke of, despite the fact that he'd done worse most likely.

"Dirty eunuch..." Jack muttered under his breath, as Elizabeth placed a hand on her belly, gently patting it to remind him. Jack rolled his eyes. He knew very well that a woman of her age becoming impregnated was a very rare thing, to be quite honest he never had heard of such a thing being done before. Not that old Jack payed attention to such things, but still... even if he wouldn't admit Will was far from a eunuch.

"Got it!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she set the quill back into the ink.

"Lovely!" Jack grinned, throwing his arms in the air. He waltzed over to her, looking down. "Now, le's see wha' this li'l bugger is fer." he said, siezing the goblet. She sighed, beginning to read, occasionally glancing to the map. "The stars... a long time ago the stars used to be aligned, leading to a great Fountain where youth could be restored. However, this was a great treasure of the gods, and anyone who followed the stars would be severely punished. When one man set out to find this Fountain, they say the ocean parted and he fell into the fiery depths of hell. The stars became scattered, so that no one would ever find the Fountain of Youth. There was, however, a goblet. A goblet that held the power of the stars. If one were two align the stars, then the Fountain's presence would be revealed once more." she stopped, looking down.

"How in bloody hell are we going to align the stars..." she looked over at Jack, who looked down at the goblet. He placed a hand on the sapphire stars embedded into the goblet. "Of coarse." Elizabeth smiled brightly, watching as he began to move them around, Elizabeth as well as the crew watching intently. Finally, Jack aligned the fourth star...

Nothing.

Elizabeth frowned, reaching out to touch it. Suddenly a blue, crystalline light sparked in the air, coming from the jeweled stars themselves. Elizabeth gasped, standing back. Suddenly the ship began to move, without it's captain. Crew members slung to the side, though Elizabeth managed to grab on to Jack, him breaking the fall. He didn't pay much attention to this, however. He simply stood, setting Elizabeth from his arms. Quickly the captain rushed to the helm, grabbing hold as he felt it steering. Elizabeth rushed towards the goblet, turning around briskly as she grabbed a hold of it. God... Will.

-----x-----

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"We should be there soon enough." Elizabeth said as Will continued to ask her, his breath warm on her hear as he held her from behind, watching as the sun set. "Come on... I have something to show you." he smiled, taking her hand and leading her below decks of the Dutchman. She grinned, following him as he led her in his cabin. There was a large table there, with two chairs sitting directly across from one another. There was a candle-lit dinner, with ripe fruits, buttered potatoes, steaming peas, and a fine, peppered roast as well. Elizabeth gasped. "Oh, Will." she smiled, as he pulled a chair for her. She looked at the table, decored with rose petals. "You shouldn't have, really." as she sat in the chair he'd pulled for her.

He bent down, lightly kissing the soft crevice of her neck. "I wanted to, my darling." he said to her, now taking the seat across from her. She blushed, biting her lip. She took a fork, beginning to eat. "How's the baby?" he asked, as she rolled her eyes. "Fine." she replied, staying silent as she ate. He gave her a curious look, his hand that he wasn't eating with coming under the table to stroke her knee. She could feel herself tighten at this gesture, her body becoming tense.

The muscles upon her husbands face contracted slightly. His lips pursed, as he pulled his hand away. "Elizabeth, are you all right?"

She smiled over at him, nodding before going back to the food.

"Thank you." she said upon finishing, which was in short time, as she didn't eat much. She stood, walking over to where he was. She hunched over, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her chin on his head. He smiled, confused a bit but nethertheless happy. He pushed his plate aside, standing and turning around. He slid his hands on her hips, seeing tears well in her eyes. A frown came to his face. "Elizabeth..." he breathed, his hand reaching to stroke a tear threatening to fall. "What is it?" he said. "You were quiet through the dinner... now this."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Forget about it." she said, pecking his lips. "I'm fine, really."

Will looked at her sternly. "Elizabeth Turner I love and care about you deeply, and I will not forget about it. Not this time." his face softened as she looked away. Will's hand slid up to her belly, resting on it. "Please, just tell me."

Elizabeth shook her head, resting her forehead on his chest. "Will, you know I love you more than anything in the world." she whispered, looking up into his eyes. "But if I die...".

"Elizabeth, don't speak like that." Will said immediately. "We're almost there, my love. You've waited this long."

She gave him a stern look. "We cannot deny the probability..."

"Well, that is the game of probability for you; there is more than one possibility." he echoed her sadly.

Elizabeth smiled, her hand coming to stroke his face. "Which means I can die just as much as I can get to the Fountain."

Suddenly a thought came to him. "Then I shall bring you back. I will beg Calypso to the point of no return." he said.

She sighed heavily at this, shaking her head."No, Will. You must promise not to even try to bring me back. Either through Calypso or anything else... you must leave me to my peace. If it's my time to leave then it's my time to leave."

"But...!" Will's eyes widened. Elizabeth felt his grip on her waiste tighten. He shook his head. "No... Elizabeth I can't. I can't let you go. I'll go mad without you, you know that! I'll end up just like Jones, I... I can't live without you. I can't, Elizabeth!" he spoke very quickly, his voice cracking only slightly.

"Shhh..." she placed a finger to his lips, leaning in to kiss him. She pulled away. "Promise me?"

"As long as you promise to hold on as long as you can for me."

She smiled sadly. "As long as I can, my dearest William."


	14. The Truth about Death

**This took way to long to get posted, lol. And it's a **_**short**_** chapter at that! But, Fifteen will be up MUCH sooner. 333 **

Chapter 14

It was a still night, the Flying Dutchman was moving along steadily alongside the Pearl, all inhabintants mind the helmsmen being asleep in their hammocks. Elizabeth Turner lay, calm and quiet, rested beside her beloved husband. Damn the force to abolish their peace of laying in one another's arms. But, the force came racking at the door, an abrupt matter of crashing sounding. Elizabeth woke to shouting, rolling over in the hammock, managing to cling whilst Will fell at the sudden rock of the ship.

"Will?!" Elizabeth shouted, as her husband slowly lifted from the ground, clutching ahold of his forehead. "What the--!", Will cried, turning to Elizabeth, who simply stared at him dumbfoundedly, mouth hanging ajar.

"Stay here." he said, coming to her side and kissing her forehead, before rushing out of the room to head on decks.

Of coarse, the stubborn woman didn't listen, and so forth grabbed her stomach, easing out of the hammock and striding after her husband, coming to meet him on deck. She gasped, hand clasping against her mouth.

Ahead, the Black Pearl lay crashed against a large cliff of a rock. She glanced at the old man helming it, mouth once again falling ajar as her eyes widened. Sailors flooded the deck to see the man sprawled out at the deck of the wrecked ship. Jack budged through, yelping about his his beloved Pearl.

"Oi, wha' blind' li'l buggar---" the man paused, kohl-lined, tired eyes saddening. "Gibbs." with a glance, he knieled by the side of the old man, hand reaching out for a pulse. He frowned at this, removing his hat and holding it to his chest. "Oi, Sid." he called over one of the younger crew. "Need ye te take a hammock an' a few sheets, bring i' 'ere." the boy gave a swift nod to the Captain, rushing to do as he was told.

Jack looked up, and around, at the curious men who peered over. "As fer the res' o' ye I sugges' ye get onte the Dutchman an' start' tyin' it te the Pearl!" he said, the crew setting a plank, crossing ships.

Elizabeth stepped over, knieling down beside Jack, a look of sympathy crossing her features. "He was a good man." Elizabeth said softly, looking up at the Captain, who set his hat back on his head with a nod. He glanced as Sid brought him the items called for. Jack wrapped the feeble man, and without a word Will had come over, picking him up, and crossing over. Elizabeth followed behind, and Jack, sluggishly after her.

WIth a sigh she looked back at the Pearl, as the men tied it to the Dutchman, once again, as the Captain said. "What are we going to do, Jack?" she asked him, as the man looked over, looking quite his age right about now. "Take 'er te the neares' island, ge' 'er repaired. Ye and Will go on te the Fountain."

She looked at him, that little confused expression coming to her face. "You're not coming?"

"I can catch up." Jack said bluntly.

"I don't mind waiting." Elizabeth offered to him.

"No. I'm goin' te be takin' enough o' yer time, anyways." he said, and with that he walked into his cabin, without another word to the woman.

With that concerned expression, she made her way back to where Will had began to walk back into their room, going to fix things that had fallen over. Elizabeth came to the doorway, watching him sadly-- before she noticed something. Her lips pursed, and her head tilted. "Will?"

He slammed the hammock blanket against the wall forcefully. "Elizabeth, we need to talk."

She frowned, looking at him oddly. "About what?" she asked, walking over slowly, eyes looking strained enough as it is.

"About what I promised you the night before." he answered, turning around. She looked at him.

"You want to take it back?"

"You saw what happened to Gibbs. You and Jack aren't very far behind him."

Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Will...I--"

"No, don't." he said, holding his hands up, before coming to clasp her elbows. "...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you not want me to bring you back, if you did pass? I know Calypso can. _You_ know she can.."

Elizabeth shook her head, laying it on his chest. "Will, I just don't like the idea."

"I'd do it for you. I'd die and live a thousand times over for you."

"Don't you dare put guilt over my head!" she said, her head coming away from him. She stepped back. "You know I love you."

"Really?" he said, denial in his voice. "What guilt can I put over your head, if there is nothing to be guilty for?" he said, eyes wide.

She stared at him, shaking her head, looking away. "Why are you being like this, Will?"

"Elizabeth..." Will walked towards her, determination in his voice. "I'll go insane without you."

"Yeah? Well maybe I'd go bloody insane if I bloody died then got bloody brung back! MAYBE, I all ready am going insane, staying here with _you_!" she said, looking at him, the tears filling her eyes again. She hated how easily her emotions were affected. And now, she turned away from him, beginning to walk out the door, angrily.

"Elizabeth!" Will's face became more concerned now, and he took her hand, moving before her, and wrapping her in an embrace. "No-- please..." he shook in her arms, nuzzling into her hair, and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said, shaking his head. "Please, forgive me. I--"

And with that, he was forgiven within an instant. The anger was leaking from her heart and from the room completely. She sighed, leaning onto him once more.

"I'm an idiot, Elizabeth. You're right. I should respect your wishes. I shouldn't do this to you, I--"

"Will?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Can you just respect one more wish of mine?"

He prepared himself for something horrible, taking in a large breath, before nodding. "Yes?"

"Shut-up."


	15. A Day On Land

**I realize how smutty my chapters are. xD Oh well, I can't help it. Will and Liz are so cute, no? If I could write action sequences as much as I wrote fluff, then it would be Star Wars three times over. Too bad T.R.O. must end soon, I think I might make it just a taaaaaaaad longer. This story's my baby after all. Speaking of the baby, a lot of you are asking questions about her age and how impossible it is.**

**Well... XD **

**I know it's not IMPOSSIBLE, but I have my own little reasons, you'll see. It's not just something I put in for the melodrama.**

**Disclaimer: What? No, of coarse I don't own these characters, silly! That'd be Disney for ya, I just kindly help them with my beloved **_**PRECIOUS **_**fanfiction. ;;;**

Chapter 15

A rather odd island, but a functional one nethertheless. The Flying Dutchman pulled into docks, the disheveled Black Pearl floating lopsidedly behind it.The two ships caught very much attention of the men and women who passed it.

Captain Sparrow couldn't help but give a small grin to the people, climbing over the side of the ship, beginning to untie the Pearl from the Dutchman. His men followed, taking the ropes and swinging them around a post.

"The rest of you go find a ship... repair-er... person." Jack said, the remainder of the crew doing as their Captain said.

"As fer you, Lizzie-love." Jack turned around to see the woman, whose arms were crossed over her now completely grown belly . "You and William may scuttle back on coarse now."

Elizabeth frowned. "One day on land, ten years in sea, Jack. Will and I will be siezing that chance right now."

He looked over at Turner, as the man swung down, feet meeting the ground. Jack noticed him sigh and hang onto the ship for a moment, as if catching his breath.

"Aye..." he said rather awkwardly, looking west at the sun setting. He sighed, before swaggering off. "Then be off wiv' yer eunuch."

Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes, turning back to Will. The man walked towards her, his arms snaking her waiste.

"Does it feel better, Captain Turner?" she grinned, hand coming to play at his cheek.

He smiled. "Feels wonderful." he said, voice barely above a whisper.

They stood there for a moment, smiling, before Elizabeth turned, hand gripping his, pulling him along the port. They walked for a while, glancing around a bit at the newfound island. She kept her hand tightly around his, though stayed a distance from him.

However, William didn't seem to want just her hand; his arm came to wrap around her waste, pulling her close to him gently, though enough to give her a bit of shock.

"Mmph!" she squealed in suprised, lips pressing together. She glanced at him, as Will just grinned at her innocently. "Where to first, my love?" he asked.

"I haven't been to visit any sort of land for a good period of time in over ten years, Will. I don't even know where to start." she told him, shaking her head.

Will shrugged. "We could start at a tavern, you must be hungry."

She nodded. "Not the most romantic thing in the world, but we have all day.".

"Then we go straight back to the Fountain." Will said quickly.

Elizabeth looked at him with a frown pulling across her features. She could tell he was ... nervous. With being here when time was so short on them. But, she said not a word. She was led into a tavern, not nigh as roudy as one you may find in Tortuga. In fact, it was rather quiet... almost like a private dinner with a man of high stature, only with individual tables and a less-than-flattering area. William was the gentleman, as he pulled a chair for his wife. She smiled at him, easing down into the chair. Instead of sitting across from her, Will sat beside, his hand coming to take the one that she put in her lap.

"And you'll be having rum then like everyone else...?" the barmaid looked at the two with a frown, glancing at Elizabeth, then at Will.

"No thank you. Water." Elizabeth simply answered.

Will nodded. "Make that two, please.".

She looked at them even more curiosly, before heading off.

"Hmm... women seem to have developed such an attitude these days.".

Elizabeth threw him a look.

"Mind you, of coarse, darling." he corrected.

She sighed. "It's not that..." she looked away.

Will frowned, looking around the tavern. There were several people... well, staring. A few whispered. Need he not know more, he knew exactly what she was thinking. Caring about what people thought about her had gradually grown into a habit for Elizabeth; truthfully it made her even more self-concious, because she knew _why_ they were staring. They didn't really do it until she visited land when she was around her late thirties.

William leaned close to his wife, gesturing with his head. "Them?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, only look away, feeling his hand over hers.

"I don't care about them." Will told her honestly. "Let them stare. They're just jealous."

She began to get angry at how much he truly lied to her. "They're _staring_ because they see a man who looks no older than twenty rubbing his hand against some ugly, old,-- astonishly pregnant-- hag's lap." she hissed at her husband.

He frowned, looking at the hurt look on her face. "Eliza--"

he was interrupted by the drinks being slammed down at their table. Will rolled his eyes, muttering a sarcastic thank you, before turning to his wife again. "Elizabeth.".

She ignored him, beginning to drink the water. "Will, I'll be fine. Just..." she shook her head.

Will shook his head. "Elizabeth... please don't do this. If you were going to do this then you should've told me that you wanted to wait for the Fountain to take my land trip.".

"I didn't want to wait though." she said, placing her head in her hand. "Just pay so we can leave to someplace a bit more private.".

Will flashed a zealous smile at his wife, having it gone unnoticed by Elizabeth as she stood, making a subitaneous exit, away from the rude stares and so forth the tavern, waiting for Will outside the door. He came shortly after, taking her hand and kissing the corner of her mouth. "Privacy it is." he smiled, before turning and leading her onwards.

Throughout the touring of the streets, she permitted him to hold her hand. If dearest William vied for anything other than that, she would simply step away. He didn't all too particularly enjoy her discomfort with other people. She used to love going out in the streets with him, dragging him along, swinging and dancing like a giddy fool.

If it didn't make her so self-concious, and her life wasn't at stake, then he could care less about the Fountain.

He could always bind her to the Dutchman for eternity, but for precautions he didn't. Not to mention it was Elizabeth's on preference.

Besides, even at that, there was still her attitude towards the way she looked as compared to her husband. He loved her with all of his still-beating heart, but Will hated how she judged herself. To be honest, he still thought she was beautiful. She refused to believe him, but he did. He couldn't bring himself to looking twice at any other woman besides the woman he now studied, her face firm and straight ahead, acting as if he wasn't even there.

"You're going to run into something if you keep your eyes directed on me." Elizabeth warned him, her voice soft and unexpressionless.

"I apologize, m'lady. Sometimes I simply lose myself for a while when I'm looking at you.".

She couldn't help but smile, though it was barely a facial movement, she smiled. "How many of those corny lines have you left, Mr. Turner?".

Will smiled back, weaving his way around the towns people. "As many as it takes to see you smile, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth blushed, her eyes darting to the ground. Will simply watched her for a moment, before looking ahead.

"Will?".

"Hmm?".

"I love you." Elizabeth's face was completely directed at him. She had stopped walking, and she was looking at him rather seriously. Will studied her for a fleeting moment, before smiling. His body faced hers, his other hand siezing the one he hadn't gotten to hold whilst walking, so that he held both her hands up. "I love you too, Elizabeth.".

The two stared in each others eyes, just staring, oblivious to the town around them now. Elizabeth soon stepped foward, her hands sliding up his neck. Their lips met, Will being quite thankful for the released tension.

Minutes passed, and Will eventually remembered to breathe.

He looked at her, she was smiling, looking much happier now that they were alone. It was amazing, the change in her mood. Quite strange, but Will was nethertheless relieved.

"Now would be a good time for one of those games we used to play as children." Will suggested, nudging into her nose.

"Well, considering we have the oppurtunity to play pirates everday, I say we go exploring.". Elizabeth remarked.

Will glanced around, seeing a wooded area around a mountain ridge. "We'd best get started, then.".

Elizabeth had forgotten that she wasn't exactly in best health for this. She struggled up the hills, through the thick brush and trees, holding onto Will for dear life. Her breath was labored, and Will constantly checked on her. "Are you all right?" he would ask occasionally. Elizabeth would nod, trudging through the rest.

"Besides... " she smiled, her eyes lightening up. "It's worth it." she pointed, over to a clearing. There was a waterfall, as well as a spring, with tall grass surrounding. Flowers decorated the area, also filling the air with a sweet aroma. Elizabeth smiled. "It's beautiful..." she turned back to Will, who looked around, before looking back at her. "Definately worth the climbing." he looked down; her gown was torn, up to her knees, but she shrugged, walking along, leaning onto Will. He set her down in a patch of soft grass, laying down beside her and placing his elbow on the ground, his cheek in his hand.

Elizabeth looked down, grinning. "You know you're supposed to be at my level, not down there."

"Says who?" Will teased.

"Your wife!" she crossed her arms, unable to hide her smirk.

"Who?"

"William Turner!" she smacked him across the shoulder, turning herself around and crossing her arms. "I came all the way up here, tore my dress, got bitten by Lord knows what and you're going to lay there? Hmph.".

Will pouted, raising up, sliding behind her and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, lightly as if not wanting to break her.

"I'm only kidding, Elizabeth." he nuzzled into her shoulder and neck, smiling.

"Nope. Don't even try that with me." she stook her nose up in the air, smiling all the while.

Will's brows furrowed as he continued to pout. His hands rubbed up her arms, his cheek resting against her shoulder. "I still love you.".

She looked over at him, kissing him again, before looking around. "This is quite nice, isn't it?".

Will looked around as well. "Very much so. It's been teen years since I've seen anything like this. Wonderful day, too.". he smiled. "Especially with you...".

Elizabeth sighed, situating herself so that she leaned against him, her hand taking his. "That's good. I just want you to enjoy this day.".

"Well, I have eternity, I suppose."

Elizabeth nodded. "Still, days like these you should take advantage of."

Will smiled over at her. "You always did, whenever you could get out of the house back when you were the governor's daughter. Used to drag me along with you, too.".

"Well I apologize for making you my companion, then."

Will laughed, shaking his head. "To be quite honest, I was grateful. I knew I was lucky, getting to be with you so much. Even if you did get me into trouble.".

Elizabeth chuckled. "Not really. No one ever punished you. Besides, you always were such a good little boy, doing the right thing. Not the pirate I had expected out of you, really.".

Will frowned. "That's why you took me places, isn't it? The medallion you found on my neck?"

She was apalled as he said this. "What? No! Of coarse not, Will.". Elizabeth assured him, even though, part of it was probably true. She wanted to bring the pirate out of him on most of their days together, hence trying to get him into certain situations.

"Well, you would want to do something completely insane, and I'd say no, or I'd ruin your plans-- like paying for those chocolate coins you tried to steal for instance-- and you'd get angry with me. As if you wanted more of a scalywag as a friend." he looked at her questionably, knowing he was right.

"Will, it was a long time ago. And besides... you were my friend. You saw me for who I was without complaints as to society... and I liked that about you. You were just a bit cautious, I'll admit." Elizabeth shrugged, smiling. "Besides, you were quite the handsome one. Always have been, always will be.".

Will coughed. "Yes, let's not talk about that, shall we?".

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "You constantly shower me with your own compliments. Who's to say I don't have some of my own?"

Will rolled his eyes, bringing her chin to his face as he kissed her lips.

Elizabeth simply pulled away, smiling. "Just because you're adorable Will doesn't mean I'm going to fall for that.".

Will frowned. "What's wrong with wanting to kiss you?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

She eyed him suspiciously. There wasn't a following compliment, and she figured where he was going with this. But, she simply shut her mouth, leaning back in to let him continue his distraction.

For the remainder of the day they were either engaged in conversation, cuddling, or kissing. At some points during conversation, they would have some sort of uncomfortable arguement, before they would go right back to flirting. All the same, it was quite a wonderful day, and the sun was far into the west now.

Elizabeth sighed. "We have to go soon." she mumbled, half-asleep, her head in Will's lap as he played with her hair. Will looked at the large body of light through squinted eyes, before looking back at her. She looked sad, broken, with tear-canvased eyes in which stared straight ahead.

He frowned, nodding. "I'll carry you back, if you wish.".

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "I'm all right." she sat up, then stood, Will doing the same. The woman clutched her belly, looking down for a moment.

Will frowned, his eyes wide. "You're not...?!".

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Will. Not yet." she looked up, a small smile on her face as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Soon, though." she pecked his lips, before turning around and heading back from where they came.

When they arrived at the Dutchman, Elizabeth paused. "You go, sun's almost gone away. I have to do one last thing before we go back to the Fountain, okay?".

Will nodded. "All right... don't be too long."

She nodded, before turning around and heading for a tavern.

She searched two, before happening upon the person she was looking for.

"Jack?" she called, seeing the man look up.

He grinned. "Oi, Lizzie luv', wha' brings ye 'ere?" he asked.

She smiled. "I came to say goodbye.".

Jack stood, sauntering over to her.

"Oh, luv, now I feel special. Ain' like the Pearl isn' goin' te catch up in a few weeks anyways, aye?".

"No, Jack." Elizabeth looked at him seriously. "I meant I'm saying _goodbye_."

"I 'eard ye, love, I'm not tha' drunk." he looked at her rather funny.

"Jack.".

She shook her head, reaching in for a hug from the man, holding onto him for a moment. He felt rather uncomfortable, silly. He patted her back awkwardly. She was acting rather strange tonight. "Um... love...".

And then, his eyes widened in disbelief at what she whispered in his ear.

His eyes still were wide after they conversed about the matter, and after she had left.

-x-

Elizabeth stepped onto the Dutchman later, watching Will at the helm. She smiled at him as he looked at her, in that loving way, the gentle nature. She made her way below decks, feeling the ship leave port. She didn't make a note to crawl into the bed, she only stood, in front of the mirror, waiting.

Will came in minutes later, smiling and coming up behind her. His arms draped around her, his lips meeting her neck. "I had a wonderful time today, m'love.".

Elizabeth smiled. "So did I." she turned, looking up into his eyes. "I think we did the day Justice.".

Then, there they were again, staring at each other with smiles, the smiles broken with kisses in which they began to carry out through the night, embracing and nuzzling, with soft whispers and gentle touches, until Elizabeth gave him a final peck, looking up and smiling. She led him into bed, the both of them curling up into each others arms. Elizabeth whispered her I love you first, Will following her with equal passion in his voice. And long after he had gone to sleep, Elizabeth spent the remainder of the night in tears, clutching onto her husband.

And meanwhile, Jack was still in the tavern, staring blankly at the walls, Elizabeth's words echoing through his mind...

_I'm going to die tomorrow, Jack._


End file.
